Liens improbables
by Mayuko0o0
Summary: Dans ce monde, les liens se forment et se déforment mais restent toujours inscrits. Lorsque les personnes qui en sont victimes se rencontrent, tout se met en marche. Crossover Tokyo Babylon, X/1999, Tsubasa, XXXHolic. Couples Yaoi.
1. Prologue: Chemins

**Titre : **Liens improbables

**Raiting :** T ou M on verra encore.

**Résumé : **Dans ce monde, les liens se forment et se déforment mais restent toujours inscrits. Lorsque les personnes qui en sont victimes se rencontrent, tout se met en marche.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais au CLAMP.

**Ps : **Ceci est une Cross Over de plusieurs œuvres de CLAMP. XXX Holic, Tsubasa, X/1999 et un peu de Tokyo Babylon.

**Couples : **Seishiro/Subaru, Doméki/Watanuki, Fuma/Kamui, Kurogané/Fye et aussi peut-être un peu de Sakura/Shaolan on verra tout cela plus tard.

**Sinon : **Attention c'est du yaoi, donc relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas et ne critiquez pas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Liens improbables**_

_**Prologue : Chemins**_

_Les chemins se dessinent lentement, prenant chacun une direction. Le jour venu, ils se croiseront, étalant au grand jour l'unique vérité. Changer l'avenir relève du fantasme. En lettres gravées dans le temps il avance de son propre chef. Il nous rattrape et nous enchaîne à notre destin. On tente de briser les chaînes pour fuir, c'est hélas impossible. _

_L'heure du dénouement approche à grands pas. Les histoires s'enlacent, se confondent. Elles aboutiront à la même place dans une triste harmonie. Cette seule pensée nous enlève le libre arbitre que l'on pensait tenir dans nos mains. Il s'envole, disparaît et laisse un violent désespoir. _

_Porte les vers leurs destiné, élève les vers le dernier moment. Oublie qui ils étaient, ils ne sont plus que des pièces dans un jeu de rôle. _

Le regard fixé sur les étoiles, elle s'enivre de leurs murmures. Doux chant, triste dilemme. Pourtant déjà elle se résigne. Elle passe ses doigts effilés dans sa longue chevelure de gaie. Le moment qu'elle redoutait approche. Clow lui avait prédit et elle avait attendu, docile. Son existence relevait du rêve, elle n'avait qu'une mission. Une fois que tout aura pris fin, elle disparaîtra. Savoir ce que l'avenir réserve est une véritable torture. Malgré ce pouvoir, celui de réaliser les vœux, le sien s'effrite. Créature né de la magie, elle mourra de celle-ci. Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment, la question c'est eux. Elle rit doucement alors que de ses yeux les larmes s'échappent.

« Je crois que je vais devoir lui donner une dernière mission ou plutôt leurs donner une dernière mission. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle efface l'eau salé qui dévale sur ses joues et se dirige vers sa boutique. Elle sent un poids peser sur son cœur, elle se sentira seule sans eux. Elle commençait à s'habituer à leur présence, ils apaisaient ses noires pensées. Une fois devant la porte coulissante, son corps se met à trembler, elle hésite. Elle pousse un léger soupire et tire le bâtant. Dans le salon, assis à même le sol, ils la regardent prendre place devant eux. L'un semble inquiet face à cette invitation précipité et l'autre, plus froid, reste calme face à l'agitation de son partenaire. Elle sourit à cette vue, ils sont radicalement opposés et pourtant ils partagent tant. Elle se serre un verre de sn alcool préféré et toussote.

« J'ai une dernière mission à vous confier. » Commence-t-elle.

« Et après ? Je serai libre ? » S'inquiète le jeune cuisinier.

« Oui Watanuki, tu ne travailleras plus pour moi lorsque tu auras fini. » Rie-t-elle.

« Hum… »L'archer trouve cela étrange.

« Vous allez rejoindre une autre dimension. » Déclare la noiraude.

« Mais Yuko c'est impossible et le lycée ? »S'empresse de répondre Watanuki.

« Votre existence dans ce monde touche à sa fin, vous n'avez plus votre place ici, c'est inéluctable. » Explique Yuko.

« Non, je n'accepterai jamais cela ! Jamais ! Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais ailleurs ! Doméki dit quelque chose ! »Hurle le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

« Calme-toi, elle n'a pas encore terminé. » Dit calmement Doméki.

Laisse tomber ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! » Crache Watanuki.

« Watanuki, il a raison, je n'ai pas terminé. Tu sais que tu as perdu ta famille ? Oui, tu le sais. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu devais perdre tes attaches, tu devais te préparer à partir. » Continue la sorcière des dimensions.

« Pour Doméki, il a un club, un avenir dans le tire à l'arc. Il veut surement rester. » Soupire le médium.

« Je n'ai pas peur de parler pour lui en disant qu'il te suivra et ça même dans une autre dimension. » Glousse Yuko.

« Elle a raison Watanuki. » Souffle Doméki.

« C'est absurde. » Riposte celui-ci.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu dois apprendre et c'est là-bas que tu apprendras ! Ne m'en veut pas, je n'ai pas le choix. » Dit tristement Yuko.

Sans expliquer son geste, le jeune Watanuki se lève telle une furie. Il lance sa tasse de thé contre le mur, éclaboussant le tatami. Il claque la porte derrière lui, bien décidé à quitter la demeure au plus vite. Il court dans le jardin, il ne supporte plus cela. Il n'a aucune en vie de partir. Il connait cette ville par cœur, il y a grandit. Il s'est même habitué aux bruits des voitures, aux rires des enfants et aux esprits qui l'approchent. Jamais il ne se pliera à la volonté de Yuko. Soudains, alors qu'il allait passer le portail, une main amicale se pose sur son bras. Cette sensation est apaisante. Il sait très bien qui l'empêche de s'enfuir, il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Il voudrait crier, frapper et surtout pleurer mais rien ne sort.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu entends dégage ! » S'époumone-t-il contre son ami.

« Hé ! Arrête tes conneries, tu sais encore mieux que moi qu'elle a raison. Arrête tes enfantillages ! Et viens elle nous attend ! » Bougonne Doméki.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un nom ! Et qui te permet de me traiter comme ça ! Tu ne fais que me mépriser, j'en ai marre part si tu veux mais c'est sans moi ! »

« Tu le fais exprès, tu crois réellement ce que tu penses ? Tu ne comprends pas que si je pars c'est seulement pour t'accompagner et te protéger ! »

« Le preux chevalier est de retour, je suis sauvé ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« … »

« Pense que ton avenir se trouve ailleurs, que tu vas trouver un autre endroit ou vivre, que tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes »

« Ça te suffis toi ? Tu es prêt à tout abandonner ? »

« Oui, s'il le faut »

« Là-bas, tu restera avec moi, seul avec moi ? Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? On ne peut pas se supporter, on ne fait que se hurler dessus ! »

« Si tu le dis »

« Tu veux partir ? »

« On doit partir ce n'est pas la même chose »

Watanuki se retourne enfin, faisant face à l'archer. Il pleure à chaudes larmes et pourtant, il fait confiance à Doméki. Il a souvent raison même s'il ne l'avoue jamais. La mission que leurs confie Yuko doit avoir un but, elle doit mener quelque part. Watanuki se met à rire nerveusement, un rire que Doméki calcifierait surement de stupide mais après tout il s'en moque. Il va accepter, il va partir avec lui parce que c'est leur destin. Ensemble, c'est étrange.

_**Fin du prologue**_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous serez clément, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Je posterai surement dans une semaine la suite sinon, j'espère que vous posterez vos avis ! Ciao


	2. Chapitre premier: Chasse

**Titre : **Liens improbables

**Raiting :** T ou M on verra encore.

**Résumé : **Dans ce monde, les liens se forment et se déforment mais restent toujours inscrits. Lorsque les personnes qui en sont victimes se rencontrent, tout se met en marche.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais au CLAMP.

**Ps : **Ceci est une Cross Over de plusieurs œuvres de CLAMP. XXX Holic, Tsubasa, X/1999 et un peu de Tokyo Babylon.

**Couples : **Seishiro/Subaru, Doméki/Watanuki, Fuma/Kamui, Kurogané/Fye et aussi peut-être un peu de Sakura/Shaolan on verra tout cela plus tard.

**Sinon : **Attention c'est du yaoi, donc relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas et ne critiquez pas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Liens improbables**_

_**Chapitre premier : Chasse**_

Cette ville s'étend à perte de vue, elle ne semble jamais prendre fin. Les grattes ciels taquinent les étoiles de leur squelette métallique. Au centre de cette énorme fourmilière humaine, la tour central s'attire la jalousie des plus hauts bâtiments. Au sol, c'est un océan de lumière qui dessine les contours des rues. Toute la nuit, le bruit résonne, les cris, les rires mais surtout l'agonie. Cet endroit semble beau, il semble calme mais ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Les rues sont sales, elles puent le sang humain. Les péchés s'y épanouissent, la luxure, l'envie, l'orgueil, la paresse, la gourmandise, l'avarice et la colère. En cinq années, les meurtres se sont multipliés par douze, les macros font leurs lois sur les trottoirs, les trafiquants pullulent,... La police n'est plus qu'un nuisible devant être détruit au plus vite par la mafia, c'est l'enfer ou plutôt, Red City.

Un jeune inspecteur de police patrouille encore à cette heure tardive. L'air tranquille, le regard furtif, il se contente de garder sa main sur son holster. C'est la nuit que le pire arrive, que la mort s'étend inlassablement. Il s'engouffre dans une voie à sens unique connue pour ses mœurs légères. Justement, appuyées contres les murs, des femmes en apparats de nuit s'avance vers lui. Elles passent leurs doigts sur son torse, se pressent contre lui et rient en cœur.

« Pas mal le flic ! Ça te dirait une folle nuit avec moi ? » S'exclame l'une d'elle.

« Laisse-le moi, c'est toujours toi qui t'amuse Abby ! » Répond une autre.

« Dégagez de là les filles, vous savez que le patron déteste la flicaille. »Coupe une rosée.

« Tien, tien ! Mais c'est Karen ! Lâche-nous un peu, de toute façon je reste avec mon nouvel ami ! » Rie Abby.

« Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver froide dans un conteneur à poubelle file d'ici ! »Poursuit froidement Karen.

« Je me casse c'est bon ! Mais si tu pouvais éviter de mettre son sang partout ! » Capitule Abby.

Une fois les dernières filles disparues, Karen enfile le manteau qu'elle tenait à son bras. Elle le ferme en quelques instants et s'avance vers le policier. Elle lui dédie un sourie taquin. Elle se colle contre lui et glisse avec discrétion un billet rose dans la poche de sa veste.

« Les dernières informations sur mon patron. Soit plus discret la prochaine fois, je suis sa favorite mais s'il me trouve avec toi je finis six pieds sous terre. » Déclare la rose.

« Ta mission ne sera pas mise en péril agent Karen. »

« J'l'espère bien ! »

« Sinon pour ma petite requête ?! »

« Je n'ai rien Subaru, ce type est une véritable ombre. Je le vois parfois mais c'est en coup de vent. »

« Je le retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive »

« Je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ! Mais je te préviens tu te mets dans une situation dangereuse. »

« Il ne doit pas continuer à tuer, je dois l'enferme coûte que coûte. »

« Tu as raison, depuis qu'il travail pour Fuma, les meurtres s'accumulent. »

« … »

« Le temps passe vite, j'ai un rendez-vous, mon client m'attend. Je passerai te voir bientôt. »

« Attends Karen ! Tu supportes encore ce travail ? »

« Je préfère ça au bureau, au moins, ici, je suis sur le terrain ! »

Elle lui tourne le dos et lui fait un dernier signe d'au revoir avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il reste seul. Il lève sa mains droite jusqu'à son visage, observant la marque sur sa paume. Cette marque représente le lien qu'il entretient avec un assassin. Il restera la proie de Seishiro, son ancien ami et aujourd'hui son pire ennemi. Il soupire et cache son stigmate dans la poche de son manteau. La nuit ne fait que commencer et son travail l'appelle.

Du haut d'un immeuble, au dessus de cette même impasse, un homme observe ardemment les moindres mouvements du jeune inspecteur. Il retire ses lunettes fumées, dévoilant un œil aveugle. Il sourit face au spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il n'est jamais bien loin de sa victime, il l'observe, l'apprivoise, sans jamais se laisser voir. Le jeu en est encore plus intéressant. Qu'il le cherche ça l'amuse, qui le trouve ça le fait frissonner. Seulement, il n'est pas encore temps, les choses ne sont pas encore en place.

Il se laisse tomber, se relevant félinement sur la terrasse de l'étage inférieur. Il entre par la baie vitré et se dirige dans le bureau de cet appartement luxueux. Assis sur un fauteuil de cuir, un homme brun lui fait signe de s'approcher. L'assassin lui obéit sans dire un mot, prenant place sur la chaise qui lui fait face.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses Seishiro ? » Interroge le propriétaire des lieux.

« Plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer Fuma. ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! Demain, j'espère que tu me débarrasseras de cette fouineuse ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Le commissaire ne pourra plus se reposer sur cette Karen ! »

« Je vais encore m'attirer les foudres de mon commissaire favori ! »

« Sûrement. »

« Kamui ne comprend toujours rien… C'est bien triste, je pourrais lui éviter de perdre des hommes. »

« C'est vrai mais nos agissements doivent rester confidentiel ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, on doit mettre fin au agissement de cette foutu canaille ! »

« Et tout ça sans l'aide de la police. »

« La police est corrompu, les hauts dirigeants travaillent pour « Smith ». Seuls quelques policiers croient encore pouvoir faire la justice. »

« Je sais. »

« Cependant, Seishiro fait attention, ne t'attache pas trop à ce petit inspecteur. »

« Je vous retourne ce conseil pour le commissaire Kamui. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de dire ce que tu penses. »

« Non. »

Seishiro s'appuie contre la grande baie vitré, le regard perdu sur la ville, une tasse de thé à la main. L'heure approche et tout ce met en place. Il sait que le meurtre est son destin, qu'il va finir par se faire haïr. L'avenir réclame cette attitude et il lui obéit telle une arme sans âme.

*

Commissariat Est de la ville, le monde s'agite, les papiers s'entassent sur les bureaux et le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Debout au milieu de la marée humaine, le regard fixe, le chef de secteur garde un œil sur ses subalternes. Les affaires non résolues, les corps qui s'entassent à la morgue, tout cela lui donne envie de vomir. Les nuits se ressemblent toutes et la race humaine n'arrête pas de s'enlaidir.

« Monsieur Shiro, nous venons de recevoir un appel, il semblerait que la cible à quitté l'immeuble. Je lance l'opération ? » S'inquiète une jeune policière.

« Est-ce qu'elle est seule ? » Questionne Kamui.

« Oui. »

« Je vois. Ordonnez au snipper de descendre la cible. »

« A vos ordres commissaire. »

Le poids d'une nouvelle victime vient alourdir le cœur de Kamui. Que ce soit un meurtrier ou un civil, cela revient au même. Cette partie de son travail est une véritable torture. Il a le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur certaines personnes et ça lui fait peur. Sa main se met à tremble, il voudrait rattraper son agent pour annuler son ordre. Il hésite.

« Tu ne devrais pas hésiter, si tu ne le fais pas d'autres personnes vont mourir. » S'exclame une voix rassurante.

« Tu es déjà revenu de ta patrouille Subaru. »

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

« N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur Subaru s'il te plait. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Tu avances dans tes recherches ? »

« Ils sont introuvables depuis plus d'un mois ! »

« Rien n'avance… »

« On va les arrêter ou s'il faut,… »

« Arrête ! Ils seront jugés comme il se doit ! » Coupe violement Kamui.

« Tu as raison… »

« Ne te laisse pas emporter par la vengeance, ce n'est pas la solution. »

« J'ai du mal à m'en persuader. »

« Tu penses à elle ?! »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais ! Elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et pourtant, il l'a tué… »

« Je te comprends. »

« Tu es bien le seul. »

C'est à se moment là que le portable de Subaru se mit à sonner. Il répondit, le visage neutre. Le coup de fil dure quelques secondes et laisse place à la rage. Subaru balance son téléphone contre le mur, le brisant en mille morceaux. Toutes les personne présentent dans la salle se retourne vers lui, le fixant avec surprise.

« Karen est morte. C'est la marque de Seishiro, un pentacle inversé. » Crache l'inspecteur à Kamui.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin Chapitre premier**_

Voilà, j'espère que vous serez clément. Je posterai surement dans une semaine la suite sinon, j'espère que vous posterez vos avis ! Ciao

PS : Le prochain chapitre sera en contact avec Tsubasa


End file.
